Grain is frequently distributed by various types of conduits, both horizontal and vertical, in which an auger rotates to conduct grain along the conduit and discharge it from one end thereof, for example. Without restrictions thereto, grain discharge conduits are employed in combines for purposes of conducting threshed grain from the threshing mechanism of the combine to a grain bin usually mounted in an upper part of the combine. Particularly when such conduit is disposed in an upstanding position either adjacent or within a grain bin on combines for example, it normally is found advantageous to dispose the upper end of such grain conduit at a level somewhat above that of the grain bin, whereby the grain bin may be filled by the conduit and the auger therein not only substantially to the limit of the rim of the bin but also mounded in the center of the bin above the rim thereof.
It has been found, particularly when the bin of a combine, for example, is being filled with grain when a relatively strong wind is blowing, that grain discharged from the upper end of the conduit will be blown beyond the rim of the grain bin and thus is wasted.
One type of grain bin employed in the combine and having generally upstanding grain conduits therein which discharge at the upper ends thereof is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,026, to Klee, dated Dec. 22, 1970. Although the upper ends of the grain filling conduits are shown in said patent with the upper end substantially even with the rim of the grain bin, it is not uncommon to have such upper end of the grain conduits extend above the rim of the grain bin, whereby grain discharging from the upper ends of such conduits is readily subject to being blown by a passing wind.
The problem of confining grain when discharging from the end of a conduit so as to be directed into bins or other receptacles intended to receive the same has been encountered in various prior structures, not only in combines but in other devices handling grain. For example, providing hoods on the discharge end of grain conduits to direct the same in a desired manner comprises the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 684,533, to Wettlaufer, dated Oct. 15, 1901, and 2,613,799, to Bawden et al, dated Oct. 14, 1952. A still further example of means to direct the discharge of grain from an auger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,689, to Bobrowski, dated Jan. 30, 1951. One further U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,453, to Roboson Jr., dated May 17, 1966, shows a horizontal discharge tube having an auger therein and a shield means included in the discharge end of the tube to effect desired directing of the discharge material.
Although the aforementioned prior devices include certain types of shields associated with the discharge end of grain tubes and the like in which augers are employed, none of them seems to be suitably adapted to solve the problem of effectively or simply shielding grain discharging from the upper end of an upstanding conduit from contact by passing wind. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide such a wind guard or shield which particularly is adapted to be mounted adjacent the upper end of a generally upstanding grain tube or conduit having auger type deliverly means therein, details of which are set forth hereinafter.